JMK FOREVER!
"JMK FOREVER!" is the 52nd episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 52nd episode overall. Description What Does A Parody Rock Band Do When They Can No Longer Parody? Overview Coming soon! Synopsis riding on Yoshi]] Donkey Kong arrives on Yoshi to inform Mario (who finds Donkey riding Yoshi weird) that he is getting sued by Universal Music Group (UMG) for their Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms' previous songs since they are parodies. Eventually, Donkey Kong reveals that they have 1 week to make an original song or else UMG will take all of their money. The group begin to complain about the events with Wario being let back in the band by Luigi (though Wario claims that Mario did). After telling Luigi about the lawsuit, the group then wonder of how they are going to make an original song. Wario says that he knows someone who can write an original song, who turns out to be Waluigi. This visibly annoys Mario and Luigi since they didn't know Waluigi was back. Waluigi suggests more classic music like a romantic ballad and is happy to write music for them wanting show how good he is. But Mario thinks his idea sucks as they argue Waluigi reveals he studied music in Australia for six months making him something of an expert. Mario then continues to go against the song claiming they must do punk rock since they are that type of band and Waluigi reluctantly complies but will want revenge on Mario if he gets typecast as a rock writer. Luigi also gets annoyed at Mario who hasn't cleaned their house apparently not even packing away their Christmas tree. The band then rehearses but they all play except Waluigi receive criticism from Ness who is in charge of the recording. Mario gets annoyed at him for not turning his "mike" up since he needs to sing higher. But his voice is tired because he was screaming at new people when playing Halo. Mario is then put in charge of directing the band's music video, but he visibly annoys Wario who is tired of having to do his part over and over again. The video is eventually done and they upload it on Youtube where it receives over 1 million views. After a week, it receives 20,000,000 views and the band begins to argue eventually breaking up. Mario and Luigi become saddened by this, but they proceed to watch their video again. EPISODE LII: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario * Chris Muller as Luigi * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong (voice) * Doug Orofino as Waluigi * Julian Petruzzelli as Donkey Kong * Austin Stevenson as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) * Tim Muller as Ness Locations * Mario's House * Mario's Backyard Objects * JMK Instruments Production Notes Series Continuity Coming soon! Character Revelations Coming soon! Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia * When Donkey Kong first appears, Matt Provencal, his voice actor, exclaims, "Butch Cassidy!". * During scenes where Wario and Donkey Kong are together, Julian Petruzzelli stands in for Donkey. * Much of the episode is styled like a Behind the Scenes show involving the band. * The actual music video doesn't have as 20,000,000 views as stated. * The scarf Waluigi is wearing in this episode can be identified as A Fremantle Dockers scarf (which is an Australian rules football team). * A running gag in this episode is where Luigi tells the others not to cuss. Goofs Coming soon! External links * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=46Dh9Wxv8h8[[Category:Season Four]] Category:Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms